User talk:Gvsualan/archive
--Alan 03:54, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Help! I noticed a glitch on the Vulcan Uniform page. In the second ambassadorial uniform section, both thumbnails are the same image (Lojal), but the first one is supposed to be T'Pel, and clicking on the thumbnail brings you to the correct image. I can't see anything in the code that wrong, but I noticed you had tweaked the image once before and thought you might have an idea on how to correct it. Thoughts? --User:twilder WTF? I just went to look at again, and now it's fine. But nobody's edited the page. Now I'm really confused. : Yeah, looked fine to me...also, really dont think a "tweak" i did year and a half ago would still be affecting it today. --Alan 03:51, 26 September 2008 (UTC) No, but I figured you might have an idea since you seem to do a fair amount image work (better to ask someone with experience, yes?). Thanks anyway. Maybe it was a glitch with my browser. --User:twilder Tuvok Article Discussion Page. Visit it. Let us reason with one another on this. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 18:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Borg character images I was looking at the stuff you did with Star Trek: Borg -- good work btw, just remember to add non-canon redirects to the non-canon redirect list. Also, for the images, logically, they should be in the game art image category, and strictly speaking the company to which they're copyright is Simon and Schuster, the publishers of the game. Just some thoughts and such. -- Sulfur 13:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) : To quote myself on my last edit, "for a start, will finish later" ... so yeah, preaching to the choir here, but I wasn't done yet. :) But seeing as you had time to kill, thanks for the hand. --Alan 17:38, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Episode: I Borg I was absolutely positive there was a comma in the title. Just checked several places and they all say there is... then checked the episode and couldn't believe there wasn't! Well spotted... Dave 00:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Help! Let's discuss this here. --Alan 05:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry for creating the talk page ahead of you....I didn't realize nothing had been written on it yet.--31dot 02:49, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Section headers Hey. I've noticed that you've reverted several edits I've made in the last time, especially for the section headers in the cast list of the episodes. I know the policy but have you ever checked the episodes? We go for every screen credit and try to spell and write all what is seen on screen. When you check the episodes there is always "Guest Stars" and "Co-Star", both words capitalized. I don't want to start an "edit war", so any ideas? Shouldn't we go for the screen credits? And btw, I always write "Uncredited Stunt doubles", because they received no screen credit and served as doubles. When you or someone else is changing this into simply "stunts", we should list all stunt performers in this section, what means also the performers who actually portray a character... and I think they should belong into the "Uncredited Co-Stars" section. – Tom 12:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : I don't have any problem following on screen formatting, but as I see to be getting singled out for this, I must say that I think Renegade really is the one who started the header thing, as it contradicted MA title formatting, and I (and others) have simply been following through with it (vs. falling victim to Renegade's no-win formatting axe), you've been the only one who has had a problem with it, and it always seems to come back to me somehow. (Victim of my own edit count, I guess) Also, other than films, what TV stunt double has been credited that would require them to be differentiated from an uncredited stunt double? None, so short form makes the most sense here. --Alan 14:46, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Take it to my talk page If you want to attack me, take it to my talk page. Don't spread the crap where both you and sulfur are acting like 3 year olds (you've earned a demotion from 5) on to completely unrelated pages to your original dispute. Unless you want to continue proving that the admins here have no business being that. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:35, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : What in the name of the Seven Gods are you talking about... --Alan 22:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You know exactly what I am talking about, and now you are trying to play the victim. It doesn't work when you play it with sulfur, with me, or anyone else. I'm not taking crap from you. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : So what you're saying is that it's all fair game as long as you keep the name calling to the summary lines... Perhaps you should explain that to WoWWiki-Xavius, because I apparently failed in my attempt. --Alan 23:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) So you were lying when you said you didn't know what this was about. Fun, so dishonesty is also an admin function, I guess. You guys disgust me. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Pot, meet Kattle. Kattle, meet pot. Whatever you do, please keep me out of this particular discussion (and, yes, that includes edit summaries). This is just childish bullshit - and if you're insulted be me calling it this, I most likely have a point. Anyway, no need to insult others in edit summaries - which, somehow, all three of you managed to do nicely within the last 48 hours, while at the same time complaining about exactly this behaviour. Congratulations! :) ::Alan: No need to spread this to other peoples talk pages. Avoid Sarcasm, it most often does not work in print. Fucking stop! ::Cobra: No need to play the lawyer for someone who can very well do that himself, if he thinks it's necessary. Fucking stop! ::Everyone:Good night. -- Cid Highwind 23:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Cid, you smell bad, and your mother dresses you funny. --Bp 23:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : Well, it was a guess, actually. Anyway, thank you Cid for ending this... :) --Alan 23:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Changes German MA Thank you for the linkfix in de:Sodbrennen. But please be aware: In German it is: "Externe Links" as it was, not "Externe link". Thank you.--Tobi72 06:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) : So one link is plural in german? --Alan 06:18, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::LMFAO sorry couldn't resist an LOL at that one :P --Jlandeen 22:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) On a more positive note... Out of curiosity, were you a member of GVSU's Sci Fi club between 2004 and 2006? If so, I think I may have met ya before! Feel free to delete this if you don't want RL stuff on this page, I couldn't find a way to contact you otherwise. --Talon Lardner 08:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : No, I graduated from there in '02. Otherwise you can contact me via . --Alan 08:03, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, sorry about that, false alarm, I suppose. Sorry about that. --Talon Lardner 08:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :np. im'a closet trekker anyway, my name is an alias and i speak of it to no one off the net. so while i had no knowledge of such a club when i was there, i probably wouldn't have joined it anyway. ;) ---Alan 08:11, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Quit messing around Quit messing around with my talk page, will you? Its really annoying and rather pointless on top of it all. Who cares if there are spelling errors or something, on my damn talk page. Their not even in your posts. – Marjolijn 00:20, 21 November 2008 (UTC) : I'm doing site maintenance. It's part of my job. So chill... Let's not forget to mention that I explained that in the edit summary as well. --Alan 00:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hamlet and Macbeth In this image (Image:Anton Karidian performs Hamlet.jpg), Karidian is actually performing Macbeth. Is a re-upload with an altered title justified? --JemHadar359 18:12, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Calling all hands I would really like to invite your input on what to do about the Able Seaman situation. Fletcher's notes DO list the rank by that title which contradicts several other Star Trek productions which call that pin simply as Crewman. Please chime in over at Talk:Starfleet ranks. Thanks. -FC 20:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Wow Hey, how are you. I mean this in a good way...I really do. I hit by accident your "User contributions" and saw the edits you made in the past day. Did you really edit Memory Alpha for nine straight hours? That is impressive and I'm sure the site benefited! :-) -FC 06:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) You probably dont need to protect the talk page. I was done with that conversation and have no plans to add further too it. I think anyone reading it can see what happened after you and I finished talking. As far as your edit header getting changed, I guess if thats okay with you then its okay with me too. By the way, all kidding aside, excellent expansion of that article; well done. -FC 03:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : His title made more sense, and really, mine only went with my "pre-rewrite" version of the talk page...just didn't change it after I decided to rewrite that too. --Alan 03:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome and links. Not sure I can offer much here, but if I "DO" see a typo or something, I'll be happy to fix it. Have a great 2009 *oops ... forgot sig Omega Memory 14:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Wow You are the God of wiki burns. Jaf 22:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC)Jaf Eplinks This is going to sound very stupid but what exactly am I doing wrong? : The links you are using are all the redirect. Just look at my changes, paying specific attention to the episode linking here, here and here. See: . --Alan 01:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Feedback needed Sorry to bother you, but I would really like to prevent my FA-nomination from passing unnoticed. I'd be deeply grateful for every feedback! Thank you, --36ophiuchi 11:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ?? Hey. Why Vangerweg and not Vanderweg? – Tom 14:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC)